About A Dress
by H.dollz
Summary: This story takes place at the Teen Choice Awards. "That dress. That fucking blue dress. It was all he could think about. Made of such a thin, wispy material, he could practically feel it tearing under his hands...He shook his head. No. Wrong. That was wrong. Thinking about her like that ... About doing that to her... Was wrong. Right?" Raura. Twoshot. Disclaimer in Chapter three.
1. Chapter 1

**About A Dress**

* * *

That dress.

That fucking blue dress.

It was all he could think about.

_All he could think about._

Made of such a thin, wispy material, he could practically _feel _it tearing under his hands...

He shook his head.

No.

Wrong.

That was wrong.

Thinking about her... About doing _that _to her... Was wrong.

Right?

* * *

Ross watched Laura as she twirled a lock of hair around her finger, talking to some guy.

Who the hell was he?

He vaguely recognized him. Maybe from some T.V. show?

Whatever.

He said something that might have been funny, and she giggled, a contrast to his loud, bellowing laugh.

Her hands moved to her waist, smoothing out her dress, from the tops of her thighs to her knees and, not for the first time that night, he had to... re-adjust himself.

_Get a hold of yourself, _he said to himself. _you're presenting an award in ten minutes. _

He knew that, in his current state, there was no way he could present anything.

His every move was being captured and or recorded by cameras, and he knew a slip up as big as going on stage like _this _would never be forgotten. By anyone.

Not just the public and his fans, but he could just hear his friends and family teasing him about it.

_Aw, did you get too excited_? He shuddered as he pictured pretty much everyone asking him that question.

It was enough to make him calm down a little.

And just in time, too.

* * *

Laura gave him the 'thumbs up' sign as he sat back down. Ross smiled at her.

The presentation of the award had gone pretty well. Himself and Maia had rehearsed it several times, so he wasn't surprised, really.

He sat down next to Riker again.

He patted his shoulder. "Good job," He congratulated him.

Ross nodded, his eyes straying over to Laura. Again.

A presenter started to say something about twerking. He smiled a little because he knew what was coming next.

Rocky stood and twerked for about three seconds or so, attracting the attention of pretty much every one withing an eight meter radius of them. Rydell hid her head in her hands, embarrassed for him.

Over in her row, Ross saw Laura laughing to herself.

"He's been prepping for that moment his whole life," Ross muttered to Riker.

Riker laughed quietly.

Laura crossed her legs, showing quite a lot of her thighs as she did so.

Ross focused on my breathing, trying not to let it get too shallow.

Laura ran a hand through her hair, pushing it out of her face, succeeding in taking Ross back to square-one on the whole don't-get-a-boner situation.

Damn, that hair.

He wanted to to take it, in his fist, while she wrapped her lips around his cock...

_What the fuck is wrong with you._

He sighed, turning away from her, trying to actually _focus _on the Awards Show.

Laura was much too small, much too delicate for the things he had in store for her.

He could hurt her, with the way he was feeling now.

He didn't want to do that. He didn't want to hurt her...

... _Too much._

He dug his hands into his seat.

_No. You will not go near her._

He clapped as he heard everyone else clapping. He really had no idea what or who he was clapping for. He had barely heard anything.

He couldn't concentrate on anything other than the dirty little fantasies whirling around in his head.

Laura on her back. On her hands and knees. _At his mercy._

_You're a mess._ He scolded himself.

His eyes trailed over Laura's body once more, then he looked away.

He had to stop staring at her like this. He would attract attention.

* * *

The entire award show.

Ross had been hard for the entire award show.

He had had to sit with his hands folded over his lap for the whole thing.

Nothing had calmed him down. Not thinking about doing chores, or homework, or Rocky's little twerking incident; _nothing._

As the presenters closed up the show, and the whole place erupted into applause, Ross made his way to his dressing room.

His brothers and sister watched him curiously as he left, but he ignored them. He'd make up some lie later.

He caught Laura's eye as he left, and that didn't help things at all.

He walked quickly to his dressing room, slamming the door shut once he was safely inside.

He sat at the chair in front of the mirror.

He was so far gone. _Too _far gone to even _try _not to think about her.

_That damn dress._

But it wasn't the dress. Though it played a part in his sudden yearning for her, he knew that Laura had always been... well, incredibly sexy.

And he'd been suppressing these urges.

And now it was like all the thoughts he'd refused to think about her over all these years were all coming back to him.

All at once.

And quickly.

_Laura moaning, writhing, pleading, begging for him... _for him to fuck her senseless.

Ross leaned forward with his head in his hands, groaning.

A knock on the door interrupted his self-loathing.

"Go away," he growled, not caring who it might be. It was probably one of his siblings.

"Ross?" Called a voice that he would recognize anywhere.

"Um," he took a deep breath. "Now's not the best time, Laura-"

"Let me in? Please?"

_Let her come in, _his lesser side pleaded, knowing what was most likely to happen if he did, what with his current...state.

_Don't let her come in, _his other side told him. _You'll scare her. Or hurt her. Tell her to go away._

"Sure," he managed to say. "Come in,"

No going back now.

The door handle turned,and she walked in, a small purse in her hands.

"You okay?" She whispered, leaning against the door.

He didn't turn around.

He sighed. "I'm fine," He said, through his teeth.

"You didn't seem fine back there..." She cocked her head to the side, a smile threatening on her lips.

He raised his eyebrows, trying to figure out her expression. "I _am _fine. Really,"

"Yeah?" she challenged, folding her arms. "Then stand up."

He looked at her. If he stood up, no doubt she'd see that he was hard.

But somehow, she seemed to know that.

How did she know that?

Unless...

Had she known the effect that she had on him?

"Why?" He asked her.

"I'll believe you're really 'fine'," she said, "when you prove you're not hard right now."

Ross thought back to the amount of times she's touched her hair or licked her lips or simply touched herself.

Had she been doing all that on purpose?

"You knew," he said, his voice growing harder.

Laura grinned. "I noticed that you seemed to like my dress... I just thought I might as well have some fun with you,"

Ross stood, walking over to her. "You did that all... to mess with me?" He asked, standing in front of her.

Laura's eyes widened a little.

"But-"

"But _nothing_." Ross growled, crashing his lips against hers.

She gasped as she felt his erection against her stomach, and Ross pulled her tighter to him.

"Ross-" she started to say.

"What the fuck do you have to say for yourself?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," she lied.

"Your little show back there," he snapped, biting down on her lip.

Laura felt wetness begin gather between her legs. "Show?" she squeaked out, her voice cracked and broken.

"You know what I'm talking about. Don't you fucking lie to me, you dirty girl,"

Laura felt her knees weaken as he shoved her roughly against the door.

"Okay," she sighed, as his lips trailed down her jaw to her neck. "I admit it... I was teasing you,"

"I know you were," he said, his hands hiking up her dress, slipping into her underwear.

She moaned loudly, and he kissed her again, muffling her cries of pleasure.

"You know what happens to girls who tease, Laur?" he whispered against her lips.

She shook her head breathlessly, her mind a whirlwind of pleasure.

Suddenly, he was pushing two of his fingers into her, fucking her with them. "They get punished." He told her, pulling his fingers out of her as she started to come.

She whined softly, pushing her hips against him. "Ross..."

Fuck, he loved it when she said his name.

"Go back there, and talk to your family - tell them... tell them _something, _because you're not going home with them tonight. When you're done, meet me in the parking lot." He pulled away from her reluctantly, looking into her eyes, fisting the flimsy material of her dress.

"Understood?" He asked, his stare burning into hers.

Laura nodded, and he released her.

* * *

_**To be continued...**_

**How was it?**


	2. Chapter 2

**About A Dress**

* * *

I sat in the driver's seat of my car.

Waiting.

What the hell could be taking her so long?

Okay, in all fairness, I'd probably only been waiting for about three minutes.

I raised my watch to my face again. Three and a half...

I drummed my fingers impatiently on the dashboard.

Waiting...

I vaguely wondered what she would tell her parents - why she wasn't coming home tonight.

To be honest, I didn't care. I just needed her here as soon as possible.

I heard the clicking sound of her heels on the ground, and, within seconds, she was there.

She opened the door, and climbed in, sitting down.

"What'd you tell them?" I asked stiffly.

She took a deep breath as my fury at her for teasing registered again. "I told them I was sleeping over at Raini's."

I smirked. "Creative,"

She folded her arms."It was the best I could do under the circumstances."

"And what _are _the circumstances?" I asked, turning the key in the ignition and pulling out of the parking lot.

She paused, and when she spoke again, her voice was quieter. "You're mad at me," she stated.

I looked at her briefly, and she was chewing on her bottom lip. Her dress was hiked up to the tops of her thighs. She didn't even seem to notice.

"Yes," I replied her after a while, my hands tightening on the steering wheel.

"I don't want you to be." she muttered, looking down.

"Maybe you should've thought about that before." I suggested.

She nodded. "Maybe."

I didn't say anything for a while. My pants really didn't fit me anymore and it was very uncomfortable.

No matter what I did, the mere thought that I was going to have Laura made me even harder.

So there was nothing I could do about it, because my pants were obviously going to stay as tight as they were until Laura got her hot little hands on me.

We reached a red traffic light, and suddenly, I couldn't take it anymore.

I pretty much lunged over the seat, cupping her face in my hands, slamming my lips against hers.

She let out a startled whimper, as I all but devoured her mouth, her hands moving to my shirt, clutching me closer to her.

"Wh - where are we...going?" She gasped during the short little time bursts when she could speak.

"A hotel." I muttered

She nodded, pointing at the red light that had just turned green.

Someone pressed their horn behind us, urging us to move.

"Go. Go. Now. Drive." She said, not making any move to release me, and sounding adorable in her eagerness.

I forced myself to pull away, driving once again.

The only good hotel I knew about was about a half hour away, and I thought waiting that long might just kill me.

I barely made it past five minutes when the need to have her again took over.

My hand was on her thigh, squeezing roughly before moving upwards.

"Ross," she said, shocked. Still, she didn't try to fight me, spreading her legs like the good girl she wasn't.

I tired to keep my eyes on the road, knowing that if I looked at her,I'd probably end up pulling over somewhere and taking her in the backseat.

I stoked her slit through her panties, pressing down on the hardened bud of her clit.

I turned, unable to take it anymore, and looked at her.

She was sitting limply in her seat, her head leaned back, her legs open as far as she could.

I groaned, pulling the elastic of her dark red panties. "Take these off for me," I told her.

She lifted her hips and pulled them down. They ended up on the floor, tangled around her high-heeled shoes.

I spread the folds of her center with my fingers.

"You're so wet, Laur," I muttered, teasing her slick folds.

She moaned and pushed her hips towards me in response. "Don't stop..."

"Why shouldn't I?" I asked her through my teeth.

She sighed as my fingers found her entrance. "Please..."

I slowly pushed a finger into her, and she groaned loudly. Hell, so did I. Her wet heat clenched around my finger in a way that made me start driving faster than I already was.

She gasped as she was shoved back against her seat as I accelerated.

"Ross-" she gasped. "Slow down, you're-"

She never got to finish what she was saying. I pushed a second finger into her, effectively cutting off her speech.

Her tight, warm walls clenched and pulsed around my fingers and I knew she was close.

I couldn't bring myself to pull my fingers out of her.

Sure, my initial plan had been to tease her, too, but I just... couldn't.

I wanted to make her come for me. Here. Now.

I wanted to make her _scream_.

I wanted to make her sorry for teasing me.

I wanted to take her. Again and again and again...

_God, you're so fucked up. _My inner voice reprimanded me.

The ghost of a smirk lifted my lips.

Maybe I was.

My fingers twisted inside of her, curling harshly, pressing upwards.

And then... Laura fell to pieces.

I felt the muscles in her stomach clench, letting out a loud gasp which turned into a long moan.

"_Ross!" _she cried out as she came.

I felt my cock twitch, my breathing getting heavier, as did hers.

We were nearly there... five more minutes...

I drove into the large parking lot behind the hotel, parking in the first open space I saw.

I opened my door, and so did she, leaving her underwear on the floor of my car.

She stumbled as she climbed out, and I smirked. "You okay?"

She flushed. "Fine,"

I grabbed her hand, walking towards the entrance to the lobby, going straight to the receptionist.

I realized, too late, that there was a strong possibility that we would be recognized.

Shit.

The possibility became a reality as I saw the receptionist's eyes widen.

"Are you..." she paused, gaping. "And you're... Ohmygah! I just watched the TCA's, and now you're... here? Together?!"

Obvious Raura shipper.

Laura bit down on her lip, looking worriedly at a teenaged girl who had stopped making out with her boyfriend to stare at us.

I took a deep breath and tried to keep my voice calm.

"Can we get a room, please?"I asked.

The girl totally spazzed out. No lie.

"A room?! Really? Together?!"

I swear she nearly started to dance.

I pinched the bridge of my nose. Normally, I'd find her reaction amusing, or even kind of cool, but right now, all I wanted to do was throw Laura on top of the damn receptionist's desk and have my way with her.

"Yes." I said through my teeth. "Together."

She grinned widely,and started to ask for my credit card details. I pulled my wallet out of my pants,and realized that we now had a small crowd just watching us.

"Would you like a room with a view?"

I shrugged. I could care less. "Sure, whatever."

"Would you like a soundproof room?"

I looked at her, an eyebrow raised, and then turned to look at Laura who was turning red, looking mortified.

"Sure, we'll take a soundproof room." I said, smirking. "We don't want to disturb the other hotel residents..."

Laura gasped, hitting my arm.

I swear, the receptionist nearly burst.

"Okay! Just... give me a minute to register your details..."

I wondered absently how this must look. The two of us, checking into the same room in a hotel, a _sound proof _room, no less, in the same clothes we'd worn to the TCA's just hours before.

But I couldn't bring myself to care.

Let the _Raura _shippers make of this what they will.

The receptionist handed me a room key, smiling widely, still. "Here you go. Room 654."

I nodded at her, taking the key in one hand and Laura's hand in another. I turned to her before I left.

"And could you make sure room-service stays away for a while?"

She nodded eagerly. "Yeah, sure!"

I turned towards the elevators.

A bunch of people took picture's of us as we passed.

I barely noticed.

Our parents would probably yell at us for this later, when this ended up in a magazine or on the internet, but right now, I didn't care.

There were more important things to attend to.

* * *

**So I postponed the sex.**

**Don't hate me!**

**I just wanted to build up to it first, ya know?**

**Review and I'll update quickly -hinthint-.**

**P.S, I have a twitter now: H_dollz**

**Free free to follow c:**


	3. Chapter 3

**About A Dress**

**Disclaimer: The events in this story _ARE NOT REAL._ This did not happen, and all events are complete products of my imagination.**

* * *

"We're going to be trending on Twitter tommorow." Laura muttered as the elevator doors closed in the faces of random people taking pictures of us.

I rubbed the back of her hand with my thumb.

"That's not such a bad thing."

She shrugged. "I guess not, but they're going to think we're dating. I don't think I can change the subject in anymore interviews when they ask me about Raura."

I laughed, and she smiled, turning to wrap her arms around my neck and kiss me.

_Fuck._

If I had been starting to get calmer before, that all went out the window.

I heard a ding and I quickly pulled away from her.

Sure enough, there was a bunch of paparazzi waiting, snapping pictures of us, not letting us by.

Laura looked around for any way to escape them, her hand tightening on mine. Then, with an annoyed sigh, she pillowed through the paparazzi, pulling me along behind her, knocking one of them to the ground as she did so.

I laughed, looking back at the guy who she'd shoved onto the ground.

"You must want this really bad..."

A light blush heated up her cheeks.

Finally, I found our room, opening it and pulling her inside, ignoring the blinding lights and camera flashes.

Even before the door closed, her lips were on mine and my hand between her legs. I had my finger under her dress, pushing into her.

She moaned, grinding herself into my hand. We fell into bed, our mouths never disengaging. Slow and sensual be damned. The girl was possessed, begging to be fucked. To be taken. To be ridden hard, and fast.

I fisted the material of her dress, resisting the urge to rip it to pieces like I had wanted to do all day. Instead, I slid it over her head, dropping it onto the ground.

The button of my dress pants wouldn't come off, so she helped me, her fingers unsteady. Finally, she was able to pull my pants down, then my boxers, wrapping her hand around my aching cock.

I could've come, right then.

A long, low moan escaped me, my arms weakening so my weight was on top of her.

She giggled at my reaction, stroking me again.

Another moan from me as I remembered that she had left her panties in my car.

"Spread your legs for me Laur."

She spread herself wide, as wide as she could go and I positioned myself against her. I slid in slowly, as deep as I could go, and fuck if I didn't nearly come on the spot. It had been too fucking long. I had wanted her for so long.

"Ohgodohgodohgod...," she whimpered, nonstop, as I ploughed into her.

Fuck.

The way her wet heat was sucking around me, I didn't think I ever wanted to stop.

"Fuck." I hissed, pulling out of her then thrusting back into her again.

"Ahhhhhhhhhh..." She mewled.

So good.

I pulled out, before sliding in again, picking up a little speed... I slid out, and rubbed my cock against her clit. Her moans became high pitched mewing. "Like that, huh?"

She nodded, her fingernails scraping along my back.

I pulled her closer, slung her legs over my shoulders and rammed myself into her harder.

She screamed her first orgasm. _Ahhhhs_and _fucks_, stifled all day long, tore themselves from her mouth with a passion. I kept going. In. Out. Thrust. Thrust. Thrust. Her body shook, her words became incoherent and she writhed in pleasure. So fucking sweet.

My cock filled her up completely, her pussy walls contracting at every thrust, stimulating every single nerve-ending. She moaned and screamed obscenities at me, and I grunted and groaned back, loving her, loving the pleasure she was giving me with abandon.

I pulled her up, suspended her on air until my cock was almost all the way out, (she was a light little thing) and pushed her down on me. Rough, hard. Again and again. At one point my cock slipped out of her pussy, making a wet, sloppy noise. She reached down between my legs, grabbed at it greedily and put it in again.

"Don't stop. Don't stop. Don't fucking stop. Don't stop fucking."

I didn't. I dropped her to the bed, her head lolling and pulled her tight against my crotch. She crossed her legs across my ass, pulling me even deeper. Goddammit. Impatient.

I fucked her faster, harder, my moans mixing with her screams. Each ram earned a scream. Each scream, a fuck. She pushed herself up, impatient that I wasn't cumming yet. She bit my neck, I squeezed her ass. She tugged on my earlobes with her teeth, her nails digging painfully into my shoulders. Then...she scratched my back. Deep, drawing blood.

"FUCK!" My entire world dissolved into her slick, tight pussy.

My hips gave way and I collapsed into her, burying my face in her neck. I was about to come,I was coming. I thrust like a madman, ungraceful and uncoordinated. She lifted her hips up, taking my cock deepdeepdeep inside her, our crotches pressed against each other skin-to-skin. She contracted her vagina muscles, squeezed and..

"FUCK! LAURA!" Stars danced across my eyes and I grabbed her hips so hard I knew she was going to have bruises in the morning. Fuck if I didn't come so much, so hard. Spasms wracked me as I came, burying myself inside her once more.

Laura's body shook and then went limp as another orgasm overtook her. Soft whimpers bubbling put of her throat.

It was so good. So fucking good.

"Come, Laura," I demanded, feeling my release coming. "Again."

Her eyes locked onto mine, her breath hitching in her throat. "Ross..." She said, her voice exhausted.

"Scream for me,"

My fingers pressed against her clit, rubbing roughly. Laura arched her back, her teeth digging into her lip.

"_Ross_!"

I held on, as long as I could, savoring the feeling of her clenching aroung my cock as she rode out her own orgasm. I slid out before I could crush her flat on the bed and lay down beside her, speechless.

She was sprawled on her back and staring up at the ceiling, glassy-eyed. Her chest was heaving, her pink nipples hard. Below, though, was another story. She was wet and slick between her legs, her pussy abused and purple-pinkish. My cum, mixed with her juices, soaked the cotton sheet underneath. Her legs were still shaking, as were mine. We were both panting, out of breath.

It was a good thing we had gone with the sound proof room.

"Ross?" She whispered, laying back.

"Yeah?" I breathed.

She turned to me suddenly and gave me a wide smile. "Wanna take a shower?"

* * *

**Sorry for making you wait 3 days.**

**Hope it was worth the wait!**


End file.
